Jarred Blofis et le garçon qui a survécu: Livre 1
by Jarred John
Summary: Jarred Jones est dans un avion pour l'Angleterre, mais quand son avion s'écrase ... il meurt, en quelque sorte. Il renaît sous le nom de Jarred Blofis: le fils de Paul Blofis, le futur beau-père de Percy Jackson. Il est accepté à Poudlard et rencontre le garçon qui a survécu, Harry Potter. (MISES À JOUR LENTES)


**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est la traduction française de "Jarred Blofis and the Boy Who Lived." Je ne parle pas très bien le français, donc je suis désolé s'il y a des erreurs. J'ai utilisé Google Translate et la plupart de mes connaissances en français pour terminer cette histoire.**

Chapitre 1: Prologue

%%%%

_— Mesdames et messieurs, le vol 23 pour Londres embarquer dans 30 minutes. Merci_.

Jarred Jones était assis sur un banc à l'aéroport. Il allait en Angleterre pour la deuxième fois. Un ami avait appelé et dit qu'Oxford l'avait invité à regarder le campus. Ses amis n'étaient pas sûrs de cela, mais ils l'ont laissé partir et ont promis de ne rien dire à ses parents. Jarred n'avait jamais voulu aller à l'université, mais il voulait voir s'il pouvait entrer. Ses parents seront probablement morts de choc quand ils l'auront découvert.

Jarred était un garçon de seize ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns. Il portait une veste rouge, un T-shirt de Poudlard et un jean bleu foncé. Il portait également des lunettes noires. Jarred était une personne extrêmement silencieuse. Il était assis seul sur un banc dans le hall de l'aéroport.

L'aéroport était bondé et bruyant, ce qui ne calma pas les nerfs de Jarred. Il détestait voler. Il n'avait aucun soutien du fait qu'il était seul.

Jarred regarda sa tablette. Il est allé à ses abonnements YouTube. Il y avait une nouvelle Game Theory, une réaction des Fine Brothers et une vidéo Aphmau. Il les a enregistrés dans sa liste de lecture À regarder plus tard. Il les regardait simplement dans l'avion ou dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Londres.

_Vingt-cinq minutes._

Il a sorti son livre: _Percy Jackson et le sort du Titan_. Il ne l'avait pas lu depuis un moment, il alors autant le lire. Il a également apporté Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix en renfort.

Il vient juste de commencer à lire quand quelqu'un a dit — Vous aimez votre livre ?

Il leva les yeux et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs foncés et aux yeux gris le regarder. L'homme portait un trench marron. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui.

_ D'accord, hoche juste la tête et regarde en arrière_, pensa Jarred. Il détestait parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il hochait simplement la tête et disait quelques motes; c'est ça. Jarred hocha la tête et regarda son livre.

— Pas une personne humaine ? demanda l'homme.

— Non, déclaré Jarred. — Je n'aime tout simplement pas parler.

— Hmm, tu es un fan de Harry Potter, et pourtant tu lis Percy Jackson ?

_D'accord. Impair._ — Oui, mais je n'ai pas lu ce livre depuis un moment donc ...

— Dans quel monde préféreriez-vous être ?

— Quel genre de question est que ? _Oh non ! Grossier ! S'excuser ! - _Euh, désolé, ça avait l'air grossier.

— C'est bon, a déclaré l'homme, - Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout.

— D'accord, euh ? Tous les deux ? Peut-être ? Ils ont tous deux choses similaires. Dieux, magie, centaures ... Êtes-vous fan d'une des séries, monsieur ?

L'homme sourit, - Tu pourrais dire ça.

— _Embarquement à bord du vol 23 pour Londres. Embarquement à bord du vol 23 pour Londres. _

Jarred sursauta. Il est déjà temps de partir ? ! Il a regardé l'homme, mais il est parti. Jarred secoue la tête et prend ses affaires. Il avait besoin d'être calme pour l'heure suivante.

%%%%

Six heures plus tard, Jarred était dans l'avion à mi-chemin de Londres. Le décollage était un cauchemar. Jarred avait dormi pendant les quatre premières heures. Il a décidé qu'il devait utiliser la salle de bain.

En se levant, Jarred remarqua l'homme avant de s'asseoir sur un siège. L'homme l'a vu et a souri, d'une manière presque sinistre. Jarred hocha simplement la tête et alla aux toilettes.

Il était presque terminé quand une alarme s'est déclenchée.

— Quelqu'un là-dedans ? quelqu'un a appelé de l'extérieur de la porte.

Jarred a essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

— Hé! La porte ne s'ouvre pas ! il a appelé.

— Personne là-dedans ! quelqu'un a appelé.

_Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?_ se demanda-t-il. Ils auraient dû l'entendre lui. Il a parlé assez fort.

Soudain, l'avion se secoua, faisant trembler la pièce et faisant perdre l'équilibre à Jarred. L'avion doit être dans une mauvaise tempête ou quelque chose. Il a passé de longues minutes misérables à essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Lorsque l'avion a cessé de secouer une demi-heure (au moins) plus tard, Jarred a trouvé la porte de la salle de bain déverrouillée. Il entra dans le coin salon et haleta.

Tout le monde était parti. Tous les sièges étaient vides. Une porte qui menait à l'extérieur a été ouverte. Jarred s'est approché et a vu que l'eau entrait. L'avion avait atterri dans l'océan et coulait maintenant. À travers l'océan; à quelques mètres de là, Jarred a vu des canots de sauvetage jaunes flotter dans l'eau.

L'esprit de Jarred était en course. _Pourquoi l'avaient-ils oublié lui ? Comment l'avion a-t-il coulé ? _Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Une explosion est venue de l'extérieur de la porte. Un feu rugissant a bloqué sa seule sortie.

Jarred revint en courant dans le coin salon, cherchant une autre issue. Le feu s'était maintenant propagé sur tout l'avion. Les sièges ont brûlé et le verre s'est brisé.

Une silhouette en bas du couloir a attiré l'attention de Jarred.

C'té ait l'homme qu'il rencontrait à l'aéroport. Il souriait agréablement, comme si la situation ne le dérangeait pas.

Jarred le regarda puis cria: — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Nous devons sortir d'ici !

L'homme a continué à sourire. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dangereusement.

— Vous sortirez d'ici, Jarred Jones, a-t-il dit. — Bientôt, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien.

L'homme a ensuite agité la main. Une fissure du plafond s'est ouverte et une paire de débris est tombée sur Jarred.

Et il s'est écrasé à mort.

%%%%

_Dans une chambre d'hôpital ailleurs, une femme respirait fortement. Elle venait d'accoucher. La femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se tenait à côté d'elle. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un médecin entra avec un bébé._

_— Voici ton fils, dit-il._

_Il a remis le bébé à la femme. Le médecin a ajouté: — Nous avons juste besoin de connaître son nom pour son certificat de naissance. Quel est son nom ?_

_La femme baissa les yeux sur le bébé et sourit._

_— Jarred, dit-elle. — Jarred Blofis._

%%%%


End file.
